Sword of Kings
by ForgerOfLies
Summary: Because of Zeltretch's manipulations, Emiya Shirou is now on another world regarded as King, a god-slayer. What would he do now?


Note, homage to Alexander Anderson who has a disturbingly similar fighting spirit to Shirou and Evangelion too I suppose.

-Note: if you are thinking Shirou is overpowered perish the thought. This is a place wherein Campione and Gods can go over and beyond 500 km/h for speed, control the weather to their whims, summon divine beings, raise the dead, control the ocean and much much more. I chose his authorities based on what I think he would have based on his affinities. He only has 3 as of yet other campione or Gods have as much as a dozen or more.

-START-

Zeltrech, holder of the second true magic has gone mad. Taking Rin, Illya, Fuji-nee and Sakura as hostages to force me. Od flowed through my body, my circuits are on fire.

I leaped back desperately avoiding my opponents weapon, a weapon the size of a tree. Ayamari the driver said to amplify any blow. The shockwave would have blown me away but I traced a sword and planted it to the ground using it as an anchor.

It was relatively simple when Zeltrech explained the rules of his little game. "Defeat somebody for me and I will release them." He said, performing an oath, a geas to it.

"I am the bone of my sword."

I traced Archer's bow. I then began to trace Caladbolg II in my bow. The drill-like sword materialized in my hands perfectly nocked on the bow. Due to the modifications of the sword and it's natural abilities I'm hoping that this will be enough.

Letting my Od flow through the blade, slowly at first then faster and faster. I felt my circuits heating up as they worked to fill the blade.

Archer once said to 'Imagine something that can defeat it when facing something you cannot defeat.' This was one of those things I cannot defeat on my own.

I go through the steps of Archery, breathing calmly as I could, I centered myself and fired already imagining my arrow piercing the behemoth before me.

"CALADBOLG!"

The projectile glowed for a small second before I fired and then exploded with the power of my od. The sword whizzed to the air, breaking down it's physical form to achieve the maximum effect. A broken Phantasm that could destroy most foes.

Not this one though. My opponent was a God. Larger than most buildings he stood confidently as if my attack was but a nuisance. His odd steel like muscles bulge in preparation.

"Fool! Dare you fight the strongest of Gods!" He crossed his two clubs to block my attack. There was an explosion and I shielded my eyes.

Then I heard laughter. As the smoke cleared It revealed a perfectly unharmed God. Slightly smoking but unharmed.

I gritted my teeth as I was once again forced to evade, but the club followed. Yagarish the second of the pair of clubs this God wielded. Known as the chaser, it will guide the user to follow the target no matter how fast, agile or skillful.

As it was about to hit, I called upon one of my other noble phantasms.

Rho Aias. The seven rings that cover the fiery heaven. One of the strongest defences in existence

It blocked the blow, taking off three petals as soon as it hit. I groaned as the pain sets in. I gritted my teeth as he tries to force it to break my defence. Another petal falls off and another. This was getting dangerous.

Thankfully the God let off on his assault. I sighed in relief before once again jumping out as far a distance as I can as he again swings his mighty clubs. I was constantly reinforcing my body and I knew that if this went on I might not last another day.

I wouldn't have cared but I needed to defeat this one to save my friends... no, my family.

Even if I was facing the most dangerous foe I have since Gilgamesh and of course Berzerker I felt myself smiling.

"Truly, you are an exceptional Human but know your place. It is under that of mine, King of the Gods!"

I didn't care who he was. I knew I was going to win anyway.

"I am the bone of my sword.

Steel is my body and fire is my blood,

I have created over a thousands of blades,

Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain

I have withstood pain to create weapons, Waiting for one's arrival

l have no regrets, this is the only path

My whole life is UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"

Fire spread from my body encompassing the battlefield in it's wake came my inner world... my hill of swords. The beautiful skies contrasted against the steel-like body of my enemy. Even if he was a God though he wasn't in his world... he was in mine.

"What is this? An authority?" The god asked bewildered. "It is no use, you will die like the nameless scum that you are." The god grunted glowing for a second aiming both his phantasms at me. I didn't dodge, I didn't need to.

"Avalon." The greatest defense to exist not even Rho Aias can match it.

"Die! Die! Die!"

I used the blades in my hill of swords to attack the god and distract him. Countless of blades rose up to challenge the god reminiscent to how Gilgamesh used his gate of Babylon.

"You will not defeat me, I will save them." Even at the cost of my own life.

There was one weapon that I knew could kill a God, it was a weapon I knew I could wield as well.

"Are you prepared? King of the Gods? Your divinity will be your downfall!"

Judging concept of creation. Hypothesizing basic structure. Duplicating the composition material. Imitating the skill of it's making. Sympathizing with the experience of it's growth. Reproducing the accumulated years. Excelling the manufacturing process.

During my travels, I worked to kill the monsters that preyed on the innocent. I killed those that were cruel, rogue mages that made experiments beyond what was acceptable, dead apostles that played with men's lives often destroying towns and villages leaving dead bodies on their wake. During those times I saw one weapon capable of destroying Gods.

The weapon materialized in my hands, it wasn't much to look at but that didn't matter. The common looking spear in my hands was a thing of legend.

The spear of Longinus. The spear that cut the side of Christ, son of the Christian God. A conceptual weapon that can cut Divinity. In other words the more divine a being is the more damage this thing will do.

It's popularity and strength has made it a noble phantasm, that has an active ability...

Flooding it as I did with Caladbolg II It glowed slightly.

"Divine piercer! Longinus!"

I threw the spear at the god busily fending off my barrage of weapon turned into a spear of light bursting with power. Using the endless power that was the human soul it can pierce anything divine and it did.

The king of gods howled in pain as the spear burst through him very much like how Lancer's Gae bolg killed me that first time. I knelt on the ground in exhaustion ready to dismiss unlimited blade works when...

"Do not think that I will die like this." The God said from his lying position, he grasped the earth trying to stand.

"I-impossible" I managed to grunt out. The spear pierced his heart, knowing how that felt I didn't think that this one could still stand. I watch in horror as he stood, majestic even when he had a large hole to his chest.

I had no more od, The spear I used had taken every drop of magic in my body as payment for it's ability.

Without Od, Avalon's protection has disappeared. No longer protected, and severely exhausted I couldn't dodge the falling body of the now dead god.

I thought morbidly as the body began to fall on me, "Is this the end of my search?"

-O-

"The black art that Epimetheus and I left behind."

Huh?

"The sacred birth of an Illegitimate child."

What was this?

"Born of a fool and a witch."

Where am I?

"A secret right of usurpation only possible through the sacrifice of a God."

Who was talking to me? I tried to move but found that I wasn't able to.

"In short, all conditions have been met. A gift of the heavens."

All I remembered was that I died.

"I died." I said still lying down. "I died." I said more incredulously."My search is over?"

"I am Pandora, the all-giving woman." The girl introduced herself. She had light purple hair done in twin pigtails not unlike that of Rin's own style. She looks to be in her mid-teens.

"While your search is not over, the sacrifice of your life in order to kill Melqart has succeeded."

What was she saying? I killed that God? Then even if I died I can be happy to know that I saved them.

"You will be reborn as a Campione, the God-slayer, King of Kings."

What? No. I want to die!

"No I-"

A flash of light and I felt dizzy,

Thud.

-O-O-O-O-

I didn't know what to feel. Should I be happy that I'm alive? Should I not be? In the end all that matters is that I am, that means that I will still keep searching. The sun had risen, irritating my eyes even though I still had them shut close.

I figure that I'm in a hospital, the sterile scent of the room I am in gives credence to it. When I had enough of the sun mocking me in my rest I righted myself so that I was sitting, back towards the oppressive light.

"You are awake, your majesty. Are you feeling any discomfort? Do you require anything?"

huh? What was that now? I turned to see a girl probably about my age. She had black hair cropped but still girly and she was bowing as she spoke.

"Eh? What's happening?"

-O-O-O-O-

I'm going to kill Zeltretch when I see him. It seems that he put me in another dimension. That's surprisingly like him. He's been known to put those he gets annoyed of on embarrassing dimensions but why did he put me here.

The more pressing matters were what Felicia, the girl from earlier who happens to be a member of an order of mages like the clock tower, had informed him Of Gods, of Campione.

By killing a God, I have stolen their power making me a Campione. A king in the magi's eyes, A devil king and more importantly a God-slayer.

Authority they called it, the innate power of a god, the power that allowed them to tower over mere mortals. It can be control of the elements, superspeed or even herculean strength these Authorities are vast and varied and I had three of them now.

Deep inside, I could feel the well of power rumbling in my core eager to be used. I have instinctive knowledge of this authorities as if I have analyzed them for years.

[Divine King] a passive authority, It gives attributes when I wield divine weapons or artifacts and allows me to use any weapon that requires divinity or the title of King.

This was a useful one as there were hundreds of phantasms inside Unlimited blade works that required divinity to use as for the title of king from what I could gather that doesn't mean King as in King of men but... more of King of Gods. I don't have any weapon that needed that requirement except the two that came with the other authority.

[Twin Clubs, Ayamari and Yagarish] It requires the title of King to use, It works just as I have seen Melqart, that God-king I killed.

I feel honestly happy about this two, my own noble phantasms that are not copies. Noble phantasms that were fit for a king of a pantheon of Gods.

[Birthright of the King] It bequeaths me the form of how I would have been if I had been born destined to be the King of Gods for a short period of time.

I don't know how this would work actually, If I were to guess It'd give me ability to be on par with a god and that would be powerful indeed. To be able to match Melqart in power even for a short period of time...

These authorities may increase as I kill more gods and I probably will, Gods manifest into the world in the form of disaster, just like Angra Mainyu they will destroy... Rain gods will flood the earth, Sun gods will cause drought, war gods can cause wars to erupt. It is against my ideals to let these gods rampage about.

There were other Campione before me, infact I am the 8th campione that is alive as of last night.

The Campione once I heard about them didn't seem as bad as I thought, oh arrogant bastards most of them but they weren't the monstrosities that my mind created. There were some that have caught my attention though.

Salvatori Doni as known as the king of blades, it was more of curiosity if I could match their so called genius. He must be truly strong to kill a god with but swordsmanship. I imagined fighting Melqart with a normal sword and couldn't help but think that it's an activity doomed to fail.

John Pluto Smith, he was a hero of justice! I simply should meet the man. There was no excuse, If I had to use my new and undeserved kingship I would. To meet the personification of my childhood dreams...

Finally Kusanagi Godou, he had defeated Verethragna persian god of victory. Known to wield a sword of gold capable of severing the divinity of the target. Even without that he held the name Kusanagi surely that wasn't a coincidence? I would need to investigate the matter more.

-O-o-O-

I asked for a place to train, they gave me a whole mountain to practice with. I think that I might never get used to the reverence that they gave me. Argentite-san had been kind enough to forgo most of her calling me My lord or your Majesty, instead she called me Emiya-dono and then informed me that it was as far as she would go.

One thing I was worried about was the innate magical resistance that results from becoming campione. It was beneficial, but it hampered the one magic that I relied on reinforcement that is.

After some time testing myself, I have concluded that the reinforcement works but only to about a fourth of it's original potency and I can't reinforce my skin. Reinforcing my senses however were significantly more productive, my eyes were sharper than any blade as was any of my others.

I was also naturally faster and stronger now I have no doubt that the enemies were stronger however. Without the spear of Longinus I couldn't have killed that giant, with Excalibur maybe but that was chancy because Excalibur didn't react too well to people who aren't Saber. It makes me wonder how the other Campione killed their Gods.

Shaking my head to distract useless thoughts I began to manifest my authority.

"Come forth, Chase these pretenders. Come forth and drive away my foes. Come, come and let us beat our enemies to the ground and slaughter them from where they stand. Come to your King and bathe our enemies in their blood!"

"[Twin clubs]" With that the weapons manifested in my hands. Heavy to the touch but willing to obey. The weapons that had broken the god Yam. Yagarish, the chaser whom would find any fault in defense and exploit it. Ayamari the driver whom would magnify any strike. These were weapons fit for a god and they were not to their full potential.

I frowned. Conditions again, to be able to use them as they were meant to be used I need to have certain qualities. What those qualities are weren't in the instinctive knowledge that seemed to tell me what it was that my own authorities did.

It didn't matter, I needed to learn how to fight with these and what they could do as they are. I was at a disadvantage, I was the youngest Campione in terms of experience and I probably was the one with least authorities Kusanagi-san alone had ten authorities from his first god. Still it didn't matter I am used at being at a disadvantage.

I swung Ayamari towards a boulder sitting innocently in front of me and it shattered as if rammed by Berzerker himself... maybe it wasn't that much of a disadvantage after all.

-O-O-O-

I sat on the plane going out of Italy, literally sat on it. I sneaked off just after takeoff. The high altitude didn't bother me and I had excellent balance as a result of being a Campione. I was going to travel and hunt Gods, divine beasts and monsters that would prey on humans and more importantly I will search endlessly still.

Wait for me Saber.


End file.
